Things The Stoll Brothers Are Not Allowed To Do
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: In this fanfic there will be a thing that Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood. Then there will be a short story of how this rule came about.
1. Clarisse is a hellhound

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm Rick Riordan, then I'm Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Second fanfic!! In this fanfic I will state a thing that Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood. Then I will write a short story about how this rule came about. Enjoy!!**

**Things Travis and Conner are not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood**

_**Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to tell new campers that Clarisse is really a hellhound.**_

"That's Percy Jackson," said Travis. "He's the son of Poseidon. The girl with him is Annabeth Chase. She's a daughter of Athena. Over there is the climbing wall.

"Why is there lava flowing out of it?" asked one of the new campers.

"Extra challenge," said Conner. "The big girl over there is Clarisse. I'd stay away from her. She's really a hellhound in disguise." Just then Clarisse came over.

"Well, well, newbies," she said. The kids screamed, "Hellhound," and ran.

"What was that about," asked Clarisse glaring suspiciously Travis and Conner. Then Chiron came out of the bighouse in centaur form.

"Travis, Conner," he said, "A group of new campers just ran into the bighouse claiming that you told them that there was a hellhound in camp. And that the hellhound was masquerading as Clarisse. Is this true?"

"Yes, Chiron," they said.

"You two are to have kitchen duty for the next week. Now go back to your cabin." The next day there was a poster on the camp bulletin board. On it was a new camp rule: Travis and Conner are not allowed to tell new campers that Clarisse is really a hellhound.

**Well what did you think? I'll try to post a new chapter once a week. Please review!! **


	2. Snakes, Spiders, and Aphrodite girls

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, there would be six Percy Jackson and the Olympians books.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm late in updating this, but the Internet has been down. Thank you to all of my reviewers: Blue Glass Rose, Avenger of the Olympian Flame, Child of Ares, NinaTheBlue, Percy Jackson Addict, and HopelessRomantic110. A special thanks to NinaTheBlue for providing me with my next rule! **

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to put snakes and spiders in the Aphrodite girl's beds._

Travis and Conner quietly snuck over to the Aphrodite cabin carrying a wriggling bag. They eased the door of the cabin open and crept over to the first of Aphrodite's daughters' bed.

Conner slipped his hand into the bag and brought out a wriggling snake, and carefully placed it on the bedcovers. One by one they did the same thing to each of the girls, sometimes putting a spider in the bed instead.

Having finished, Travis and Conner crept back out of the cabin and ran. After their laughter subsided, they snuck back into the Hermes cabin. Once there, they slid into their bunks and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning the whole camp was awakened by a series of high pitched screams. Travis, Conner, and the rest of the Hermes cabin raced outside to see what had happened. Travis and Conner could barely keep themselves from bursting out with laughter when they looked through the open door to the Aphrodite cabin and saw the Aphrodite girls running around inside.

Chiron galloped out of the Bighouse to find out what had caused all the commotion. What he found was all of the campers out of their cabins, and the Aphrodite girls screaming and running around in their cabin.

"Alright," he called in such a loud voice that the Aphrodite girls stopped running and screaming, "What happened?" Salina Beauregard spoke up.

"Somebody put snakes and spiders in our beds."

"Would anybody like to claim responsibility for this?" asked Chiron. Nobody said a word. Then, "Hey Chiron, look what I found," said Percy. He was holding up a sack.

"Oh no," said Travis.

"Our sack," said Conner.

"You two did this?" asked Chiron.

"Yes Chiron," they said. "Another week of kitchen duty"

"And you get the last shower times."

The next day there was another poster up on the camp billboard. It said: Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to put snakes and spiders in the Aphrodite girl's beds.

**So how's the second chapter? If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. Keep reviewing!!**


	3. Percy's Clothes Are Seaweed

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I just bought Percy Jackson and the Olympians from Rick Riodan!!**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers: BinabooY , NameHere97, asimplecritic, GummyBujou, CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12. A big thank you to BinabooY for supplying me with my next rule. I really need ideas!! Please help!!**

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to replace Percy's clothes with clothes made from seaweed._

Travis and Conner Stoll sat behind the Hermes cabin busy weaving seaweed together to make clothes. This clothing was for their latest prank.

Conner stood up. He had just put the finishing touches on a pair of seaweed pants.

"Everybody's heading for dinner," he said. "Are you done?"

"Yep," said Travis, holding up a seaweed shirt.

"He's going to hate us for this," snickered Conner.

While everybody was at dinner Travis and Conner snuck into Percy's cabin. They took his clothes and replaced them with the seaweed pants and shirt. Then they left and went to dinner.

The next morning they were awakened by yell of "Travis! Conner!" They ran outside to find Percy coming out of his cabin the clothes he had worn yesterday. He was holding up the seaweed pants and shirt.

"Where are my clothes?" he yelled.

"Umm, in our cabin."

Percy willed the water in the lake to rise up he then turned it into a tornado. It went raging through camp soaking everything. Then it came to Travis and Conner. It rose up and fell on them, soaking them from head to toe.

Everybody had come out of their cabins and saw a soaking wet Travis and Conner and the enraged Percy still holding the seaweed clothes.

Chiron came galloping up.

"What did you two do this time?"

"They replaced my clothes with these!" said Percy, showing Chiron the seaweed clothing.

"Return Percy's clothes," said Chiron. Travis and Conner did so, then asked,"What's our punishment going to be?"

"Well," said Chiron, "Since you show such an interest in clothes, you can do my laundry for a week."

Later that day, yet another poster appeared on the camp bulletin board: Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to replace Percy's clothes with clothes made from seaweed.

**Ideas please!! I really need them!! Oh, and PLEASE review!!!**


	4. Clarisse's Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: The lawyers came and took the rights away from me.*sob***

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and I have a music test coming up that I have to study for. I'm glad that so many of you like my story. Thank you for the suggestions!! I needed them. It was hard to choose which one to use.**

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to give Clarisse a pig head for her birthday._

** "**Hey Lee!" Conner called to the son of Apollo. "Could you do us a favor?"

"What do you want?" Lee asked, walking over.

"Could you go and shoot a pig for us?"

"Is this for your latest prank?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"Between the three of us," Travis whispered, "Yes."

"What are you doing this time?"

"Clarisse's birthday is tomorrow, you know. We are giving her a pig head," Travis snickered.

"Will you do it?" asked Conner.

"What's in it for me?"

"We'll nick some Dr. Pepper from the gas station for you," Travis offered.

"Deal!"

Later that night, Travis and Conner waited at the designated spot for Lee to appear with the pig. They had brought along a cardboard box and some wrapping paper.

Minutes later, Lee came dragging a pig behind him.

"Here you go guys," he said.

"Thanks!" said Travis. "The soda will be delivered tomorrow after lunch."

Lee left for his cabin. Conner took out his sword and chopped off the boar's head.

"Drag this out into the woods," he told Travis gesturing at the pig carcass.

By the time Travis had come back, Conner had put the head into the box. Together they wrapped it up and put it with the pile of presents inside the Ares cabin.

The next morning, camp was awoken by a yell of "Travis! Conner!" Campers ran into the Ares cabin. Clarisse was sitting on her bed amidst a pile of wrapping paper holding a box with a pig head in it.

"You two!" Clarisse seethed. Travis and Conner ran out of the cabin and Clarisse chased after them. They ran right into Chiron.

"What did you two do this time," Chiron asked.

"They gave me a pig head for my birthday!" Clarisse said. "It completely dishonors the symbol of my father!"

"As punishment, you two will be doing all of Ares Cabin's chores for a week."

"Chiron," they whined, "Do we have to?"

"Yes," said Chiron, and he galloped off.

The next day, yet another rule was pinned onto the camp bulletin board: Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to give Clarisse a pig head for her birthday.

**So, umm… REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. The Golden Mango

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own this?**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful ideas! I had to make a list of them. I decided to use EmmiFireworkz's idea! Oh and, Sadie and Dana are OC's. They probably won't be appearing any later chapters.**

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to give the Aphrodite girls a golden mango that says "for the prettiest"_

Travis and Conner Stoll sat behind the Hermes cabin in the early morning with a mango and a bottle of gold paint. Travis was painting the mango.

"This is going to be our best prank yet!" said Conner.

"Definitely!" said Travis.

He finished painting the mango and set it down to dry.

Ten minutes later the mango was dry. Conner took out a silver pen and wrote "for the prettiest" on it. They then set it on the Aphrodite cabin doorstep and hid behind the cabin next to it.

A little while later, Sadie and Dana, two Aphrodite girls, walked out of the cabin and immediately saw the mango. Dana picked it up and read: "For the prettiest"

"Look what it says!" she said to Sadie.

Sadie read it and said, "This must mean me!"

"No, it means me! I'm the prettiest!" Dana said snatching it back.

No, I am!

Within minutes the two of them were yelling at each other. The sound attracted the other Aphrodite girls and they too began arguing over who was the prettiest.

Chiron and the other campers came to see what the commotion was and found screaming girls arguing over a golden mango.

"Quiet!" he yelled, and every one stopped arguing and fighting at once.

"What is this all about?" he asked the Aphrodite girls.

Sadie stepped forward and said, "Dana and I found this on the doorstep. It says for the prettiest! Dana thought that she should have it because she thinks she's the prettiest!"

Travis and Conner could no longer contain their laughter. They burst out laughing and came out from behind a cabin.

"You really fell for it!" Conner managed to say while laughing.

"I can't believe it!" said Travis.

Chiron looked at the two of them. The rest of his punishments had failed to do anything. He needed better ones. Then he got an idea.

"Your punishment shall be to allow the Aphrodite girls to give you makeovers on the first day of the week for three months."

Travis and Conner groaned. It was May 1st.

The Aphrodite girls looked pleased. They took Travis and Conner by their arms and led them into the cabin.

Later that day there was a new poster on the camp bulletin board, and it said: Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to give the Aphrodite girls a golden mango that says "for the prettiest".

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Keep the suggestions coming!!**


	6. The Brother's Revenge

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do it again? I don't own it okay!**

**A/N: So, this one will be Travis and Conner's revenge on Chiron. Dionysus and Chiron are probably a little OOC. Keep the ideas coming!! Wish me luck on a music test I'm going to take next Sunday!**

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to braid Chiron's tail, dye his hair pink, and hang his underwear on the flagpole._

"Dionysus, could you do us a favor?"

"No! I don't want anything to do with your pranks!"

Travis and Conner Stoll were begging Dionysus for help with their next prank.

"But this one's going to be on Chiron!" said Travis.

"Well," said Dionysus, "If it's on Chiron…What do you want me to do?"

"We need you to put some sort of sleeping potion in his drink at dinner," Conner said.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"We are going to braid his tail and dye his hair pink!" Conner snickered. "So, will you do it?"

"I'll do it, but only because I want to see the look on Chiron's face!"

That night at dinner Dionysus slipped a sleeping potion into Chiron's wine. Not long after Chiron went to bed.

Travis and Conner went into Chiron's room to find him sleeping in centaur form.

"So Percy was right! He does put his horse tail in curlers!" Travis whispered setting some ribbons and a bottle of spray on hair dye on the dresser.

"Why does he have a dresser do you think?" asked Travis as he started unwinding the curlers. "It's not like he really has any clothes."

Conner decided to look at what Chiron kept in the drawers.

"Travis! You have to look at this! He has underwear!" Conner exclaimed holding up a pair of pink boxers with cupids on them.

"We have _got _to add this to our revenge!" said Travis. "But how?"

"I've got it!" Conner exclaimed. "Let's write 'these belong to Chiron' on them and hang them on the flagpole!"

"Ah, revenge is sweet!" said Travis.

Travis had now finished braiding (something he'd learned while being held captive by the Aphrodite girls) and dyeing Chiron's tail. They then dyed Chiron's coat and hair pink.

Before they left they grabbed all of Chiron's underwear. After writing on the underwear they hung it on the flagpole and went to bed.

The next morning during breakfast, Chiron came into the mess hall with a murderous look on his face. Travis, Conner and the rest of the campers couldn't help but burst into laughter at his appearance.

His tail was now pink and had now been braided and tied off with a big pink bow. His coat was magenta as was his hair. There were also little pink bows in his hair. All in all he looked like a My Little Pony doll.

Chiron spotted Travis and Conner and yelled "YOU!" and galloped toward them.

Travis and Conner, realizing the danger they were in turned tail and ran. Chiron chased after them followed by the campers. Travis and Conner ran all over camp. Then they came to the flagpole…

The whole camp, Chiron, and Dionysus saw the boxers flapping in the breeze and could just make out the words: these belong to Chiron.

The camp gasped looking at Chiron whose face had gone bright red. Travis and Conner were fighting the urge to laugh, but they couldn't help it.

Chiron turned on them. They ran as fast as they could from the enraged centaur that chased after them.

**Sorry, I couldn't come up with a punishment. Please Review!!**


	7. Never Dye Percy's Skin Blue

**Disclaimer: Am I a guy? No!**

**Am I old? No!**

**Am I rich? No!**

**Since I am none of these things I am not Rick Riordan, and therefore do not own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but the last couple of weeks have been very busy. Tests and funerals and such.**

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to put blue dye in Percy's swimming pool._

It was time for their next prank.

Percy's cabin had recently come to include a swimming pool, and that was the basis for Travis and Conner's next prank. They were going to put blue dye in Percy's swimming pool. When he came out of the pool he would be blue.

During the last week Travis and Conner had watched for a pattern in when Percy went in to the pool. They had found that he went in every evening after dinner. At the moment, he was at dinner.

Travis opened the bottle of dye and poured it into the pool and then went and hid in the bushes surrounding the pool with Conner. They couldn't miss the look on Percy's face.

It wasn't long until Percy returned from dinner. He came out of his cabin in his swim trunks and slipped into the pool. He swam and relaxed in the pool for about fifteen minutes and then got out. Travis and Conner couldn't believe their eyes. His skin was bright blue! They both doubled over laughing silently

He had just finished drying him self off with a towel(I know he doesn't get wet unless he wants to, but I think he would want to. The whole point of going into a pool _is_ to get wet) when he caught sight of his reflection in the window of his cabin. He froze, his expression one of shock, then it turned to anger.

"Travis! Conner! I will kill you for this!" he yelled.

Travis and Conner could no longer contain their laughter. Percy whirled around and went to the bushes and found them rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard.

"You," he said, "Are in _so_ much trouble." Percy made the water rise out of the pool. It grabbed Travis and Conner and turned into a tornado of water. The tornado spun through camp and finally stopped at the edge of the ocean where it threw them far out to sea.

The campers had by now been aroused by the commotion, and came to see what had happened, though they could guess. What they found was Percy his skin bright blue watching as a tornado of water threw Travis and Conner into the ocean.

When Travis and Conner had finally swum back, they were met by Chiron.

"I'm guessing that you put dye in Percy's pool and that is why he is btight blue and he threw you into the ocean," Chiron said.

"Yes Chiron," they replied. "What is our punishment?"

"Oh I think that being thrown out to sea was punishment enough."

**Okay, I personally don't like this chapter, so don't hesitate to tell me you didn't.**


	8. Of Drunk Gods And Pink Pegasi

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Well, after getting my 90th review, I decided to update this fic. This prank is the first one in six chapters that is actually mine. I saw in a review that I should have the twins play a prank on Dionysus so that's what I'm going to do. Enjoy!**

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to trick Dionysus into drinking wine._

_Dear Dionysus,_

_My brother and I are sorry for all the pranks we've played on the campers at Camp Half-Blood. To show that we are sorry we decided to get you a twelve pack of diet Coke. We hope you enjoy it and accept our apologies._

_Travis and Conner Stoll_

"Good gods, this is good, Travis!" Conner said after he finished reading the note. "He'll never suspect a thing!"

"Not a thing!" Travis agreed. "He won't know it was really wine until it's too late!"

Travis and Conner dropped the six pack of Diet Coke/wine with the note attached to the top off at Dionysus's doorstep then went about their daily activities.

**xxxxxxxx**

That night at dinner, Dionysus was late. The campers waited for him to show up but as he didn't they started their meal.

They were about halfway through dinner when they heard a clatter from outside and then Dionysus came in. And was he a sight to behold. He had galloped in on a Pegasus that was an unnatural shade of sparkly pink. He was wearing a lavender fairy costume that looked like he had had a lot of trouble getting into seeing as some of the seams had popped. He was holding a silver fairy wand with streamers hanging off the end and a plastic tiara was sitting atop his head.

"Behold!" he cried. "It is I, the fairy Dionysus Sparkle-Toes!" When he said this, Dionysus waggled his feet and everybody saw that his toes had pink sparkly nail polish.

"I have come to save you all from my arch nemesis Chiron!"

Everybody stared at Dionysus. They were all trying to hold back there laughter.

"I never thought it would work out this well!" Travis whispered to Conner who just snickered in response.

"I will trample him down with my beloved unicorn, Princess McMuffin!"

The campers couldn't hold back their laughter any longer. They all burst out laughing at Dionysus. Even Chiron joined in though he was also trying to work out why it appeared that Dionysus had 12 bottles of wine when he knew he was forbidden.

"I will save you all my precious campers from this evil horse! Have no fear!"

Dionysus urged 'Princess McMuffin' on towards Chiron. Chiron himself galloped forward and knocked Dionysus out.

Chiron then came towards Travis and Conner.

"Run!"

Travis and Conner ran, but did not escape the punishment of having to clean up the pegasus that had been dyed pink. The pegasus was not at all happy after his escapade, so this job involved several bruises by the end.

**Please Review! I hope to get up to 100 before I post the next chapter.**


	9. The Darkness of a Son of Hades

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time! I've been kind of obsessed with various new fandoms and….well, those obsessions take up a lot more of your time than you would think. *shrugs* Okay, I was bored and I've been meaning to update all my fics for a long time now, so I'm starting at the end of my list of fanfics! And zis one, mellyn nin, was at the end! And a random thing! Chapter six was written almost a year ago and posted the day before Certificate of Merit! Well look what's come around again! Certificate of Merit tomorrow! The prank in this one is mine again, but based off somebody saying they should prank Nico. Erm….one thing though….. Nico never exactly had a room at Camp Half-Blood, so….I'm giving him one. He was offered a room in the Big House if my memory serves correct, so that'll be his! Now on with la story!**

_Travis and Conner Stoll are not allowed to 'brighten' up Nico Di'Angelo's room._

"You do know he's going to kill us for this, right?" Travis said as he dipped his paintbrush into a can of white paint and continued applying the white substance to the wall.

"Naw, he wouldn't go that far," Conner disagreed, busy painting the bedside table white. "Summon up some dead people to chase us until the end of time, maybe. Kill us? Then he'd just have to put up with us more when he visits his dad."

"True!" Travis laughed and went back to painting the walls.

When they had come into the room they had been greeted by black. Black walls, black carpet, black furniture, even the pillow inside the pillowcase was black and the two of them wouldn't have been surprised if the had opened the pillow and found black feathers inside.

Now they were intent on turning this black room white. Travis swore the walls must have taken at least a thousand coats before they were completely white. Needless to say, it was a good thing Nico was on a visit to the Underworld and wouldn't be back until the next day.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Conner exclaimed when he turned on the lamp on the bedside table. He was about to change the shade, but he wanted to see how a black lampshade looked when the light was turned on. Instead of a white light emanating from the lightbulb, it appeared that it was a _black _light. Conner pulled off the lampshade to reveal, as he had suspected, a black lightbulb.

"Whoa…" said Travis. "I didn't know you could get black lightbulbs!"

"Neither did I!" Conner went over to the box of various white things to replace Nico's black one's with and started rummaging through it. "And I knew it was a good idea to bring some lightbulbs!"

Once the lightbulb and lampshade had been changed, the twins stood at the doorway to admire their work. If the room had been any whiter, it would have been blinding.

The two of them couldn't help but cackle as they imagined the Son of Hades' reaction when he saw his room 'brightened' up. Still cackling, they packed up their tools and ran off to their own cabin.

**~!~**

When Nico entered his room when he had returned from his trip to the Underworld, he stopped stock still in the doorway. He blinked. And blinked again. If anyone had been around him at the time they would have felt the air grow cold and seen the potted plant sitting on the floor in the hallway whither and die.

Back at the Hermes cabin, Travis and Conner were peering out the window. Down the center of the horseshoe made by the cabins, stalked a very angry demigod.

"I think that's our queue to run…." Travis said before grabbing his pack and dashing out of the cabin and into the woods, Conner close behind.

**A couple people said in reviews that the ways to discover who did the prank should be better, but the thing is this, everyone knows it's always Travis and Conner because they're always the ones that pull those kinds of things! Review, mellyn inn, review!**


End file.
